The primal warrior
the gaming family's fourth glourious canadian. chris taylor is an aspiring countdown maker. he has one crappy TF2 lets play on his channel. he was added to the gaming family by The Heartless Soldier after they agreed to do a colab together see intro and channel here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKmtgJDeoFE Aliases *Chris *Themudkipman *Aura *Primal Warrior *Admin-N Countdowns chris is currently working on Top Ten Sonic the hedgehog bosses with The Heartless Soldier and a top ten bosses with himself. *top 25 mechanical bosses (number 23) *top 25 females in gaming (Co-host and samus entry) Trivia *His favourite game ever for all history is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers. However, he realises that on game standards its sub-par, and really just loves it for the tear inducing story and the Primal Dialga theme. *is yet another brony; his favorite pony is queen chrysalis *his favourite video game character is N, his personality is like a mirror to him sometimes. on the pony group he admins, he is known as Admin-N *dispite having a personality like N, chris actualy looks like Red's modern design *Chris's favroute normal boss is molgera form wind waker *Chris's favroute final boss is the egg salamander from sonic rush *Chris is God-Teir in dissida, his favorite fighting game, so much so that he beat FERAL CHAOS on his first try *chris played the fuck out of forum fantasy, so whenever he sees someone on the gaming family who is a basic enemy, he has a tendency to scream "I KILLED YOU" *speaking of fourm fantasy, chris's is so dependant on valrix that he often has the max ammount of MP restores *Chris has three levels of anger: normal, angry, and insane. he has never gotten to insane, but it would be quite like this *chris is the only one to be equal in insanity to the water waka *chris has had a similar experience to transgender walka in the way that a dream related fluke made him think he was a changeling for a day *chris created the meme Ethan sucks at final rush and suggested renaming the group the book family; both worked *the only new character Chris must have in the new smash brothers is Magnus from kid Icarus:uprising *He managed to beat Feral Chaos, the final boss of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in one try, much to Maverick's dismay. Chris uses this fact to constantly taunt Maverick. Fake trivia for teh lulz *chris is half changeling *he is the only one who knows that deep down, ethan is the biggest sephi-fanboy in the universe *he worships his sock as god *buthurt is his favourite food Quotes "I KILLED YOU" "Do they add plus signs at the end of their sentinces" "EyE H4Ve B33n t0(_)CheD bY Mudn3Ss" "I love halfway cooked pizza, its more goo then solid. ITS DELICOUS" What other Family Members think of Him Pretty cool guy, can't wait to see what he makes in the future. Also, He is best Admin N -The Heartless Soldier Category:Bronies Category:Countdown Makers Category:Members Category:Canadians